An Actress's Struggle
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: Jenny Jaros strives to be a big name in film and television, but wonders if her prior incident with Andy Zhen put her career to a halt. Lucky for her, maybe her part in The Saints might help her career a lot more than she thinks. Rated T for some language.


**Actress's Struggle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with "Saints Row" except copies of the games. I am at Volition's mercy on this.**

**Note: This story has to do with Jenny Jaros aka Princess Kwilanna from the "Gangstas in Space" DLC of "Saints Row: The Third." I feel that there isn't much detail about her, so I decided to write a story centered on her.**

**One more thing, the Boss is female in this story, as she was already female when I first did the DLC, and she also has a name, which I will mention in this story. Enjoy! **

After the production for "Gangstas in Space" was ruined, Jenny felt her career went to a screeching halt when director Andy Zhen was killed on the set, even though he did set up Jenny and Lauren Bales, the leader of the 3rd Street Saints, to get killed while filming the movie.

The beautiful brunette actress is fine with herself being with The Saints. Pierce and Shaundi were skeptical about her because they felt that one actor is enough to deal with, but Lauren got to know Jenny while on set and if it's Lauren who approves of this person, then she is right at home with The Saints. Plus, Jenny is no Josh Birk. Her ego is nowhere as big as his and she isn't as famous as he is either.

Unlike Birk, Shaundi is actually tolerant of Jenny being around and they do exchange in friendly conversations at times, even though she might get an attitude with Jenny here and there, even if she didn't do anything.

While she feels her career is on the rocks, she does have a shot at fame at being famous after all. The Saints are already media superstars, how can she not get the fame that everyone else has?

Jenny thinks back to her experience working on "Gangstas in Space." She had a hard time working with Zhen because he treated her rather unfairly, yet gave much better treatment to Lauren. The difference being that Lauren can admit she is not much of an actress whereas Jenny is. It was her film debut and she was starring alongside the leader of the famous Saints, the rulers of Stilwater and who have also made a name for themselves in Steelport.

Even though it was her first movie role, Jenny has had experience acting in other things. She had been an extra in some movies before as well as TV shows. She had done commercials and she also had parts in TV show episodes. She has even done theatre. She has a lot of experience in the world of acting despite not being a big name.

However, she feels that her acting career went to hell after the incident while shooting "Gangstas In Space." She now has connections with The Saints, with Lauren seeing her potential after wiping out Zhen the way she did. She isn't upset about doing what she did, but she wonders if she'll ever get any more work after what happened.

Jenny lies on a couch in the crib just thinking about what she went through during the filming of "Gangstas in Space" and wonders about her career as an actress.

_That asshole Andy Zhen called me an extra and "Missy McNobody," as if he has a right to treat one of his lead actresses unfairly. Lauren admitted that she wasn't that great of an actress, but she gave me some credit in what I did. I am well aware of how Lauren is when it comes to her business and dealing with people, but she was very respectful to me. She actually believed in me._

_Being with The Saints does have its perks, though. Lauren invited me to stay at their penthouse with Shaundi and Pierce. Shaundi was really skeptical about me being around because she already has another actor to deal with, Josh Birk, who I recognize from "Nyte Blayde," a show that I sometimes watch. She isn't a very pleasant person to be around from what I see, but she wasn't too bad to me. She warmed up to me a little bit._

_I think I might get a gig eventually. After all, with me being connected with The Saints, I think it might be ticket to getting a role in a film, whether it is a lead role, a supporting role, I think there is still a chance to get my career off the ground. Shaundi was in a reality show, Pierce has a music career and does advertising for Saints Flow, how could I not get any gigs_?

From a distance, Lauren stands there with Shaundi and Pierce looking at Jenny.

"Hey, Lauren," Shaundi said quietly. "What do you think we should do with her? I know you allowed her to be with us, but I am really iffy about having her around. She is not annoying like Birk, but I can't really see what she brings with our crew. Viola is one thing, but this girl is just an actress."

"Shaundi, I worked with her on the movie," Lauren added. "Jenny is a really nice person with what I saw a mean streak in her. After she went after that asshole Zhen, I can see that she has potential to be one of us." 

Pierce also responds to Shaundi. "Besides, we can back her up when it comes to these gigs she gets. After all, I am the face of The Saints. I am in charge of the publicity. I can get her name out there."

"I just don't feel it is right," Shaundi said. "Viola joined us because of Killbane. We got Oleg and Kinzie, both of the brains of our operation, not to mention Oleg is one big and strong guy. Angel, well he hardly ever does anything with us. Don't get me started about Birk."

"Oh, come on, Shaundi," Lauren said. "Don't deny that you like the guy."

"Shut up!" Shaundi yelled.

"Hey, I got it," Pierce got an idea that may work for Jenny. "How about we try getting Jenny a spot in an episode of 'Nyte Blayde'?"

Lauren and Shaundi look at Pierce, with their facial expressions saying "Huh?"

"Oh, come on," Pierce said looking at the two. "I think she might do it. After all, she might get some male fans like Josh has his Nyte Blaydettes."

Shaundi looks at Pierce with disgust but then thought of something else and smiled for the first time in a while. "Hey, why don't we also…?"

"No, don't even think that," Lauren said with so much force in her voice.

"Why not," Shaundi insisted on her suggestion, thinking it would be a way to get Birk off her back. "They're both actors. There might even be some celebrity buzz about a romance between the two. It would give them the spotlight, particularly Jenny and there would be the press all over them."

Lauren and Pierce shake their heads in disgust. They wonder where Shaundi got that idea from.

"Whatever, I still think it's a good idea," Shaundi said, still considering setting Jenny and Josh up.

Jenny is still under some stress that she needs to go and warm up and cool off a bit. She went into her room to go change into a bikini so that she can go into the hot tub right by the pool on the patio. She really needed to ease some stress.

"You know what?" Lauren said. "Maybe we should go talk to her about this."

"What? Setting her up with Josh?" Shaundi said with her quick response.

"What? No," Lauren said, turning her attention to Pierce. "I'm thinking about Pierce's idea and having her get a part in an episode of 'Nyte Blayde,' this could get her name out there."

"Damn, Lauren," Pierce said with a slight smile. "For once, you listened to my ideas."

"Can it, Pierce," Lauren said putting her hand against Pierce's face. "I just think it's a better idea than Shaundi's."

Shaundi and Lauren start to go out into the patio of the crib looking over the Sunset Park district of Downtown Steelport. Pierce then starts following the two out there to go have a chat with Ms. Jaros.

Jenny sits in the hot tub all by her lonesome when suddenly she is approached by Lauren, Shaundi and Pierce.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Jenny said in a very surprised manner.

"Hey, Jenny, I was wondering," Lauren said, being rather forward about this. "How would you like to make an appearance on 'Nyte Blayde'?"

Right then, Jenny is shocked about hearing this and also confused. "Wait, are you guys serious?"

Lauren nods her head. "I see a lot of potential in you, Jenny. I even saw it when we were filming the movie. You have a lot of talent as an actress."

"I don't know what to say," Jenny said. "Wait, can you get me a part on that show?"

"Of course we can, with Birk on our side, we have some part in producing the show these days," Lauren said. "Plus, Pierce can be your agent."

Jenny is speechless about all this. Though she is happy being an affiliate of The Saints, she is happier that there will be a chance for her to do what she loves to do. She then gets out of the hot tub and heads for the bathroom to go take a shower.

Shaundi looks at Lauren and Pierce, still a little upset. "I still think my idea was better."

The three then go back into the Saints HQ to talk with Jenny about this a little more.


End file.
